


In the end

by stcrksnat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Murder, Red Room (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrksnat/pseuds/stcrksnat
Summary: [The itsy bitsy spider][Went up the water spout][Down came the rain and][Washed the spider out]





	In the end

She wanted to scream, to cry, to kick, but the cloth that had been stuffed into her mouth silenced her. The arms, which had wrapped around her thin body, prevented her from escape. Making it almost impossible. In her green eyes reflected the fire inferno, which consumed everything in front of her. Everything she knew. Everything she loved. And between all the destruction, men in black uniforms who were unknown to her. But from now on she would remember each one. She would wake up screaming at night, feel the heat that hit her skin as if she were back there. See the faces of those who had taken everything from her. The touch of the cold hands of the man holding her by the forearm burned in her memory. Trembling, she tried to take her eyes off the flames that dug through the wood, but she was frozen. Hypnotized. Everything was done in slow motion for her. As if watching everything from outside. She saw herself being pulled out of the house by one of the men. How she was pulled into a truck and put there next to a body she recognized as her family. Well, rather than what her family was. _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ The familiar whistle of the kettle brought her back to reality. She found herself in the Avenger HQ's modern kitchen, greasing herself with a peanut butter sandwich, while the newsreaders echoed through the lounge, interrupted again and again by Rhodey and Bruce, who were playing chess. "Are you still alive, Nat?" Looking worried, Steve leaned against the kitchen island and looked at his friend, who was staring blankly at the peanut butter glass in front of her. Yes, yes ... yes, I'm still alive. " hesitantly she put the sandwich on the plate before cutting it apart. They dragged the lifeless bodies out of the car, without any feelings. With a cold look. Rough hands grabbed the girl by her shoulder, shoving her out. She squinted as she was blinded by the bright sunlight, having spent hours in the dark before, without any sense of time. "Мама! Папа!" she screamed desperately as she tried to escape from the tight grip of the men. Unsuccessful. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ "You should lie down, Tasha" came from Rhodey, who now stood beside Steve and poured some water. "He's right ... you're pretty pale," said Steve, putting an arm around her. "Come on, I'll take you to your room" She firmly pushed him away. "Let's just ... just let me eat my sandwich and don’t keep asking me if I'm fine, I'm NOT, okay? None of us, if you haven’t noticed, half humanity is gone, and you're doing all as if nothing had ever happened, but something horrible happened" without even noticing, she had begun to cry. Distraught, Rhodey and Steve exchanged glances before reluctantly leaving the room. Both knew that Nat had to be alone in such a moment of weakness. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ As light as a feather, she floated across the stage in the midst of the hundreds of colorful lights, pursued by the watchful eyes of the spectators, who were spellbound watching the spectacle in front of them. Her hair tied to a bun, her body wrapped in a snow-white gown, she took her place completely, accompanied by the gentle sounds of the piano, completely. Felt free for the first time in a long time. All at once the faces of the audience changed. They became those of the men who abducted them. Exposed. Used. She stopped in the middle of a pirouette, staring into the crowd. Her heart was racing. Memories came up in her. The touches. The smells. The pain. Panic she ran to the door, only to find that it was locked. Just like everyone else. In the midst of all the men surrounding her, slowly approaching her, she noticed the emptiness spreading in her. Dull emptiness that blurred everything. Visions rush past her. And then, everything black. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Tired, she sank back into the office chair, placing the plate in front of her, and laying her legs on the desk. Ahead of her, some holograms showed messages that showed the extent of the chaos Thanos had left after his attack. Steve, Rhodey and Bruce had retired. Lately they had come only in the morning to visit. She spent the rest of the day alone. She picked up the small orange can and swallowed several pills before washing them down with some water. The first week after everyone disappeared, she thought she was fine. Everything in her was numb, but she was still the only one who got anything on her turn. While everyone else secluded, she rushed to press appointments and tried to explain the situation to the remaining people. Not soon after, it started. She woke up, screaming, crying, chased by fragmented memories. She saw her parents, who were cruelly murdered, again and again. The visions of how she danced, felt free and then was tortured kept coming back. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Алексей! Просыпайся! "Panicky, she shook the motionless body of her husband, who lay in front of her. No reaction. He stared blankly at her as dark blood, from a wound on his chest, colored the floor and her dress deep red. "Пожалуйста, я не могу проснуться без тебя, пожалуйста, проснись" sobbing, she squeezed his limp hand. Didn’t notice the agents standing around her, laughing mischievously. "That's part of the lesson, Natalia." Madame B's voice echoed through the training room. "You do not obey the rules so you have to suffer for it. Just like the ones you pulled in. " With an inscrutable expression on her face she approached the young Black Widow, careful not to step into the blood that had already spread around her in a big pool. "I have told you again and again. Maybe you have to feel it. I'm just sorry for the little one. "She lowered her voice regretfully until she was so quiet that only Natalia could hear her. "She could have become an outstanding agent." "Прошу не надо. не делай ей больно. "pleaded the young woman, while agents grabbed her by the arms, dragging her from the former pilot's body. She was taken to an operating room where she was put back on a table and tied to her hands and feet. She was roughly undressed, screaming in fright and crying until one of the agents silenced her with a piece of her dress. With loud steps a middle-aged man in white coats entered the hall, silently sat down in front of her and spread her legs, and began to cut. In agony she tried to free herself. But it was futile. In just a few minutes of pain, she felt herself slowly lose her consciousness, relax her body, and stop fighting. She plunged into the soothing darkness, enjoying the peace it brought her for a moment. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ [The itsy bitsy spider] _ Sang her mother as she delicately stroked through the red hair of her little daughter, who lay wearily in her bed and heard the soft voice slowly lulling her to sleep. Yawning, she closed her eyes, felt the familiar warmth and felt safe. _[Went up the water spout]_ Laughing, she romped around in the snow, feeling the icy air hitting her flushed cheeks. "Смотри мама" excited she pointed to the snow angel. "You did a great job, принцесса!" Her mother looked at her proudly, kissing her on the cheek. _[Down came the rain and]_ Thick drops pattered on the umbrella as she slipped through the empty streets of Budapest. Prepared for everything. Disguised under a black raincoat, she became one with the dark houses, which stood close together and were connected by a road of gravel. A crunching behind her betrayed that she was no longer alone. She glanced behind her, realizing that it was about a 20-year-old man who was well-armed. _[Washed the spider out]_ One shot, two shots. The screams of her mother woke the girl from her actually deep sleep. Startled, she sat up, saw through the crack of the door, the bright walls, which were full of blood. She pulled back the blanket as quietly as possible, padding anxiously through the room, peering out into the small hallway. A man in black clothes searched the drawers of a chest of drawers for valuables, while others began wrapping her mother's lifeless body in a blanket. Terrified, she whimpered, drawing the attention of the agents.


End file.
